


The legend of Zelda: A dark curse

by Mindi_the_lombax



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beast - Freeform, Broken Families, Cute, Cute Kids, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Fighter, Gen, Girl Power, God - Freeform, Goddesses, Mommy Issues, Next Generation, Next-Gen, POV First Person, Queen - Freeform, Warrior - Freeform, motherless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindi_the_lombax/pseuds/Mindi_the_lombax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fate of Hyrule rest in your hands."</p><p>Mindi is a fourteen year old girl that spent her entire life in Ordon village with her father, the hero known as Link. Mindi has never left her home but when she meets a woman known as Zelda her life begins to change forever.</p><p>First the curse<br/>Then the visions<br/>And now a task that seems impossible for the girl that lacks courage and strength.</p><p>Will the kingdom fall to the queen of darkness of can it be saved before it's to late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"EPONA!" I hissed while hanging onto the large horse that I've known for all my life. The light brown horse didn't listen to my words and continued to dash straight towards the village of Ordon with me trying to hang on for dear life. She was scared and trying to get away from the whatever had startled her in the first place. "Come on girl, please just calm down." I begged in a hushed tone hoping that she'd listen to my plea. Her powerful legs leaped right over a fallen branch that had fell near the entrance of the village a few weeks ago during a storm and when she jumped I almost fell off of her. 

"Come on Mindi, just pull yourself up." I used what little strength I had and pulled myself back onto the horse. I felt slight relief flush through my body even though it quickly changed to worry when the horse charged into the village. People jumped out of the way, avoiding the powerful horse. "EPONA!" I cried as I pulled the reins resulting in her to stop dead in her tracks. 

The people of the village looked angry as they just stared at me. I heard quite mummers of disapproval as cold gazes watchetd me. My electric blue eyes stared at the crowed as embarrassment took over. "Uh s-sorry...." I stammered while pulling at a strand of my long dirty blond hair. I've never been so embarrassed in my life and that's saying something since I'm always embarrassed. I'm a huge screw up and I screw up every thing I do.

The mayor of the village stepped out from the crowed and his old gaze was surprisingly warm. "It's okay, Mindi. I'm sure it was an accident." He smiled as he spoke. He was growing old like many that lived here and his age really showed on his face. "However your father will be informed." I gave a long sigh at that. I didn't want my dad to know, but I guess he would have found out because of how many people saw my little screw up. They all know my father very well, he's quite well known.

"Yes sir...." I said almost silently as I looked down. I slowly slid off the horse, she seemed embarrassed as well since she looked down at the ground just as I did.

"I'll walk you back home." The mayor said warmly. I nodded and followed him back to my house with Epona following me slowly.

Well since I'll be walking in silence because I really don't feel like talking, I guess this'll be a good time for you to get to me. Well my names Mindi, I'm a shy fourteen year old girl who's the daughter of the hero that saved all of Hyrule from the twilight that once covered it, that hero being a man named Link. I look a lot like my father, my face is shaped almost exactly like his, my eyes are the same color and shape at his, my hair is long and dirty blond, and a lot of other things. 

To be honest I wish I looked a little like my mother because then I'd know what she looked like. You see I never knew my mom and my dad never talks about her. I just assumed that something bad had happened to her and left it at that. In fact when I was a child I thought it was normal to have just one parent but I found out it wasn't normal when I saw the other children of the village with both a mom and a dad.

But I guess Link has his reasons for not talking to me about it, right?

The mayor of the village stopped in front of my house which was located in a tree. Link was outside tending to some of the overgrown weeds but stopped when he saw the mayor. "Good afternoon Bo." He said while standing up, since he was knelt down. Link's electric blue gaze settled upon me after he finished speaking.

"Good afternoon Link." He smiled. "I just came to bring you're daughter back home, she kind of lost control of Epona." He explained warmly. "But don't worry, no one was hurt."

'Epona was spooked by that stupid unusual golden wolf one red eye....' I thought about the words I wanted to say, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I knew that if anyone found out that there wolf near the village then they'd try to kill it and I hate when people kill animals that didn't hurt anyone. I mean sure the wolf scared Epona but it didn't hurt her or me, he wasn't even trying to attack us.

Link shook his head slightly as he closed his eyes. "She's always causing trouble lately, I'm sorry about my daughter, Bo...." He just sighed as he spoke. I bit my lip at his words. I felt as if I had embarrassed my father.

The mayor just nodded slightly as he crossed his arms. "She's a good child, just a little bit of a trouble maker, but then again aren't all kids?" He asked keeping his warn smile. "You used to cause trouble back when you where a kid and so did my daughter, but you both grew out of it and became mature adults." A warm chuckle overtook him. "And you're both parents now."

The mayors daughter was a young girl named Ilia she's a very good friend of Link's but she has a family of her own now so they don't really talk as much and she also moved to Kakariko village a few months ago. I really liked Ilia, she was really nice to me.

"I guess you have a point..." Link trailed off quietly, clearly thinking of something, probably how long I'd be grounded for.

"Well I better get going." The mayor said while heading back towards the path that led to the village. "Have a nice day Link." he smiled.

Link looked back at me as he crossed his strong arms across his chest. "Come inside...." 

"Am I in trouble?" I asked quietly as sadness filled my heart. Like most kids I hatted disappointing my father. 

He just sighed as he climbed up the wooden ladder that led to the house. Without saying anything else I followed him, dreading every second I climbed up that ladder.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed my father into the kitchen, and he pointed at one of the two chairs that sat a small wooden table and that's where I sat. I already knew what was coming because I've sat in this chair many times in the past, it's the chair that I sit in when I get chewed out about what I did. "You need to be more careful." He began his leacher calmly but I kind of tuned him out, as always. Yeah I'm the best daughter ever, I know this.

I mean I wasn't tunning him out to be mean but, it's just things have been very strange lately but I don't know how to explain it. Ordon has just felt darker than it normally dose and whenever I go outside I feel like I'm being watched. I don't know, maybe I'm just going crazy or maybe something really is wrong. I don't know how to tell someone about my strange feelings, what if they think I'm insane or something like that anyway.

I mean I've always had dark feelings, like back when I was kid I kept having dreams of Ordon in ruins. Everyone in my dream was covered in these strange black markings and they were clearly dead or just barely living. I'd wake up crying, horrified by nightmares and my father would always try to comfort me, telling me everything was okay but something felt off in those dreams. Those dreams felt real, they felt as if they we're really happing to me.

I'm just paranoid, I mean there just feelings and bad dreams, they're just my imagination, right?

"Mindi...." My father sighed, regaining my attention. "Your not even listing to me, are you?" He asked with a long sigh. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, he was dressed in his usual green tunic and long hat, he loved that outfit. I didn't really know what to say, I mean it was true, I wasn't paying attention to him, I was busy being a paranoid girl. 

I began to pull at a strand of my long hair, more specifically the piece that hung down the right side of my face. This was something I did when I'm nervous which is why I was pulling at it when I was standing in front of all the people of Ordon. "I'm sorry..." I trailed off while looking at the floor boards. I should really listen to my father when he talks to me but it's kind of hard when your mind is swirling with thoughts, I mean I just wish that for once my mind would be free from everything.

Link shook his head slightly as he looked at me with those familiar eyes of his. "It's fine." He gave a warm smile as spoke. "Also I have something for you to do, you can think of it as a punishment."

I sunk back in the wooden chair I was sitting in and looked back at him. "Grrreaaat....?" I replied to his question in a sarcastic tone. Link was probably going to make me go into the village and pick up something or drop off something, he always made me do something like that whenever I did something bad.

"I need you to stop by the ranch and make sure the gates are locked, I think I did it but.... I uh... Can't remember if I did or not." He smiled nervously. My father helped out at the Ordon ranch I sometimes helped out there to, but not with the goats because they're very dangerous. If there's no one at the ranch then we have to keep the gates locked because if those goats get out it'll be worse than me lossing control of Epona. How could Link be that careless and leave the gate open.

"Yes sir." I said as Link handed me the bronze colored gate key that barely shiny, but then again it was very old so I can understand the lack of luster from it, heck its older than me.

"Make sure you're back by nightfall kiddo!" He called as I began to walk out the door.

\-------------------------

The path to Ordon was overgrown with weeds and everything else, I guess people just stopped tending to it. I have no clue why they stopped but for the past few years it's been a mess of over grown weeds and knee high grass that always pulled at my dark blue jeans and long green shirt with a Golden trim at the bottom. I still enjoyed the path even though it was an overgrown mess, it was just something peaceful about it.

I began to think of the golden wolf as I trekked along the path. What if he jumps out and attacks me or something like that? I don't have a weapon to protect myself with nor know how to how to protect myself. 

Well there I go again, being just as paranoid as ever. I really need just calm down for once and stop worrying about every little thing.

"Mindi?" An unfamiliar female's voice asked calmly causing me to enter panic mode. "I never thought I'd see your pathtic face again?" A slight snicker sounded in her tone as she continued to speak.

I took a deep breath, trying to muster every ounce of courage I could to turn around and face the owner of the voice. Why can't I just be brave like Link..... 

I finally turned around and when I did I saw the woman that spoke to me. She was a very tall woman with long, straight, brown hair and a long black tattered dress. Her eyes where a strange shade of crimson red but other than that she was very fairly pretty woman. The woman raised her left arm slightly, a strange dark colored magic began to radiate from the palm of her perfect looking hand. "I've been waiting to long for this...." She growled as the magic formed into a beam of black and dark blue light hitting right in the stomach before I could react to what was going on.

My eyes widened as pain flooded through my frail body, it was so intense I fell to my hands knees. I wanted to yell out for help but I felt weak, to weak to even speak. The woman gave a wicked smirk as she watched me fall to the ground in pain. "You should blame your father for not letting me kill you back when you where eight weeks old because then you wouldn't remember the pain that floods you're body now you little brat." She spoke in a cold tone as she gazed at me with a look of pure hatred and anger.

My thoughts where racing now as fear overtook my mind. What if I die here? What if this is the last chapter of my life? Who is this woman and how does she know my father?

"W-who a-a-are you!?" I questioned through bared teeth, forcing the question out of my mouth. To be honest, I felt like passing out but I couldn't, not yet anyway. "A-and wh-what do y-you want with m-me!?" 

Her red eyes turned a shade of light blue as she lowered her hand, her once cold looking face now stared at me in horror.. "M-Mindi... I-I...." She had no clue what to say or what to do. Did she even know that she did this? "I- I'm s-sorry child...." Her voice was shaky, it was as if she was about to break down into tears. She turned around, facing away m form me and dashed off off into the thick forest, her final words rung in my ears. "Stay away from me, Mindi...."

I was still in a lot of pain and trying to stand up only made it worse. I finally gave up and allowed myself to fully lie down on the thick grass, letting it hold me tightly. I was now laying on the ground in pain with crystalized tears slowly sliding down my cheeks, blackness was beginning to overtake my now blurring vision.

The pain grew stronger around my body and my heart began to ache at the though that the last thing I actually told my father was a lie. I knew that I haven't been the best towards him, I haven't actually spent quality time with him in forever and all I've been doing is lying to him.

I didn't even say goodbye when I left, I mean sure it wasn't that far of a walk but still....

I just closed my eyes and allowed my body to go limp. The tears stopped falling as everything faded away from existence. Was this what death felt like?

When I woke up I was standing in a thick dark forest clouded with hazy fog, the eerie feeling sent chills down my spine. I began to walk forward but I was walking on all fours like some kind of animal. I looked down at where my feet should have been but instead saw huge furry wolf like paws. I began slowly walking around like a panicked animal, trying to get used to my new form until I saw a puddle of water and when I looked at my reflection I gasped. I was a gray wolf with a black muzzle and dark gray tipped ears. My eyes where the same and I still had my red scarf that I loved wrapped neatly around my neck. I slowly took a step back not wanting to believe that I had somehow changed into a beast. What's going on? I felt scared and alone, I just want to go back home and be with my father, then I wouldn't feel sacred and I'd know that I'd be safe.

"Let your full power awaken, Mindi, embrace it." I heard an old male's voice say warmly. I jolted around to see another wolf standing behind me, his matted pelt was gold and his one good eye was a glowing red. He slowly swished his long tail as he looked down at me. "It seems that it was only in death that you're curse would be awaken." It was the same golden wolf that scared Epona, but why was he here and what was he talking about?

"Death?" I asked in a scared tone as my eyes widened. "Am I-I dead and what curse?" I felt as if I was hyperventilating at his words. I just couldn't believe what was happing, it was all to much to take in at once.

"Well not fully, at least not yet anyway. I haven't let you pass to the spirit world yet because you need to stop her, you need to stop Zelda, the one that cursed you." He spoke in a stern voice that actually started me. He then looked at me with that one red gleaming eye of his. "You are more than the daughter of a great hero, you will learn why soon enough my child..."

"Who is Zelda exactly?" I asked while looking at him in utter confusion. I've heard the name before, but I'm not sure where exactly. Maybe I've read about her in a history book. "And why did she curse me?"

"You will learn soon my child...." Was all he said as both him and everything around me was beginning to fade away into darkness. I still had so many questions to ask but I knew this 'dream' was fading away quicker than I could ask. "Just know she is the one that will turn Hyrule into a darkness that no one will be able to live in." 

 

I slowly opened my eyes, my body was still in a lot of pain as I let out a yawn but instead of my normal yawn it sounded more dog like. What the heck? I stood up on shaky... Paws? I quickly looked down to see I still had my gray wolf paws. What the?! Why am I still a wolf if I'm awake? I began to panic as I walked around the thick forest. I was getting used to walking on all fours even though my movements where probably shaky considering the fact I felt very dizzy. I had to get away, the people of Ordon would hunt me down if they saw me like this. 

My sensitive ears perked upwards when I heard someone's familiar voice call, "Mindi!" It was Link's voice. Quickly I jumped into the thick bushes that lined the path, getting out of view before he saw me. I looked up, it was getting dark and that's probably why he was out here looking for me.

If I don't change back to normal he's going to be very worried and if I show myself, well who knowns what will happen then. Oh what am I going to do.....


End file.
